d o l l
by Yazmine
Summary: SASUSAKU . When Sasuke leaves Orochimaru offers Sakura her only one chance. "Look me in the eyes, and tell me you want me to die. And I'd die for you. I'd kill for you. I'd love for you. I only live for you."
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer.** i own nothing

* * *

><p><em>The longest gap between us,<em>  
><em>Isn't to be world's apart,<em>  
><em>Isn't to be parted by death.<em>  
><em>But you standing in front of me.<em>

_Not knowing just how much I love you._

**.**

** **—** d o l l** **—**  
>Look me in the eyes,<br>and tell me you want me to die.  
>And I'd die for you.<br>I'd kill for you.  
>I'd love for you.<p>

**— ** I only live _for you_ **—**

**.**

**. abandoned**  
><strong>in the R a i n<strong>** —**

"But if you're gone…"

The avenger continued his slow well-paced steps towards the gates of the village.

"It'll be the same as being alone! I…" A pause, as more tears stream down her pained face.

"I love you so much! I'll do anything for you!" It was his turn to pause, why did she have to sound so sincere?

Why did this all have to sound so real?

Why couldn't she make this easier for him?

Why didn't she just hate him?

_Why?  
><em>

_._

He continued to walk, pretending that he didn't hear her. Pretending as if he didn't know her. Pretending as if nothing had ever happened in between them.

Pretending as if he didn't want her. As if he didn't love her too.

Because the next thing she says catches him completely off guard and he desperately wants to do exactly what she tells him to.

"If you can't stay, take me with you!" She shivers as her chest begins to heave from crying. And he thinks of all she has that he doesn't. Of her family. Her friends. Her future- all that he would be taking from her. And he knows he isn't worth it. Then he does the only thing he can think of.

"You really are annoying." The tears stop for a second. And under the moonlight… Haruno Sakura thought she was looking at an angel.

"Thank you."

Or devil.

It was after all- the last thing she saw before she saw darkness.

"Orochimaru-sama will be pleased." A pair of glasses gleamed under the moonlight as he pushed them upwards. Smiling as he saw the boy carry her to a nearby branch and bend down towards her face, his bangs covering the view of onlookers from what he wasn't sure why he did.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. p u p p e Tears**** —**

Thick butterfly lashes fluttered open to reveal emerald eyes. But despite her eyes being open she only saw black. Breathing was difficult; she must be underground. But…

"Where—? Where am I?"

"Where Sasuke-kun is." That voice- it couldn't be. "Did you have a nice sleep Sakura-chan?" She turned right to find the face of a grey-haired medic nin looking back at her.

"Why?" She managed to barely rasped out. Her head ached and she was confused... very confused. What had happened?

"Didn't you want to be with Sasuke-kun?"

_Sasuke-kun!_

"I-!" She must cut off by the finger that was placed on her lips.

"Be a good girl and you can see him." Sakura nodded, and as if hypnotized she follows his orders perfectly. Following him out the door and into the cold hallway, through twists, turns and more doors. Not even the icy floor beneath bothered her bare feet. "Orochimaru-sama, I brought her." She shivered as she looked up at the tall, pale, sallow-skinned man sitting above the staircase on a raised platform. He scared her, and he knew, she dipped her head down.

"Ah, Sakura-chan." She hated the way he said her name. "We've met before haven't we?" She recalled the near death scenes in the forest of death, she wouldn't have exactly chosen to use such a light tone if she was asking that question in his place.

"…Yes." She tried cautiously. And he laughed. There must've been a hidden action she didn't quite catch, because Kabuto grabbed her chin and yanked her head up to made her look up at the man. And she glared, unblinkingly glared.

_Bastard!_

"Doesn't speak when not spoken to! She's great. Maybe we can make some use out of her. She is for Sasuke-kun after all."

_For Sasuke-kun?_

Orochimaru studied her. She was amusing, animated, her emotions easy to read. It would take training to make her useful, but she would serve as an important tool to him in the future, as a tool to support his immortality.

He must have read her mind- Sakura thought, Sakura knew. Because the next thing he said would turn her into a puppet- and him into the puppeteer.

"For **Sasuke-kun**."

**.**

"Sakura-sama, we prepared your clothes." Said girl turned to take a look at what she had to wear this time. A black kimono embroidered with red cherry blossoms- the cutting of the neck was a little wide and probably designed to slide down below her shoulders.

The kunoichi snickered as the maids slid the silken fabric over her torso carefully- trying to not knot her hair through the clothing. Orochimaru had taken a liking to 'uniquely' cut kimono lately, especially with cherry blossoms all over it. She just thanked god it was actually half decent this time around. The last one she had compromised a similar cutting, but instead of the full-length fabric- it was shrunk to only cover her thighs.

As the maids all left, a younger blue-eyed girl entered, assigned to her to groom and style her hair in elaborate swirls and chignons with ornate barrettes. Sakura dipped a brush into the red ochre pigment and lightly brushed it over her cheeks before she lacquered her lips and nails a dark red as the girl brushed through her rosy locks preparing them for an up do.

The servant girl looked at her mistress's reflection in the mirror. Stopping in action as she stared before she smiled and went back to work.

"Sakura-sama, you really are beautiful…." she whispered softly. Sakura tilted her head slightly towards the girl when she heard. The younger girl flinched and shrunk back as fear came over her. She had forgotten that she wasn't allowed to address her lady directly; she didn't think that the rosette would have been able to hear.

But her lady had surprised her.

"Thankyou." Then Sakura smiled. Truly for the first time in months. Before she inspected her hair and removed a few ornaments from the back of her head, leaving only the top half done up and the rest flowing down her back. Then patted the maid's head gently, ruffling up the girl's hair before she left for the door.

What greeted her at the door was the head mistress of Oto's whorehouse and with her… the usual routine that she dreaded.

But outside her personal chambers she was ningyo, doll, her codename.

And she would complete her role in order to please Orochimaru. She often took missions from the whorehouse's bitches; Orochimaru found that their secrecy and information network was reliable for some reason that she had never understood.

Not that she needed to understand.

All she had to do was kill them before they fucked her anyway.

"Who's the lucky bastard tonight, Nobara?" No respective suffix was added and the other was used to it. Sakura was higher ranked than she was and she knew. The older woman fake-ly smiled as she noticed that Sakura's business voice was on. Sickly sweet and painfully innocent.

_What a waste… giving her to that Uchiha just like that... We could use someone like her with us…_

"One of the investors of Oto's sons, Orochimaru-sama wants you to bring back his head or right hand- apparently he has a deformation on the ring finger since birth. Just for confirmation of identity."

"What time does the show start?"

"In 15 minutes, private tonight, he booked the room- we'll clear out for you and you can work your magic." She winked at Sakura and handed her a pair of bladed fans.

Sakura tucked the fans inside the obi of her kimono, camouflaging it with the rest of her array of fans and smiled. That innocent, evilly innocent smile.

"No problem."

**.  
><strong>

_Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh— _

The drumming of rain echoed through the halls. As if mocking their emptiness.

"Is it raining today Kabuto-sensei?" A young woman asked monotonously, dark pink hair running down her back, cascading slightly with each push she gave the pestle as she prepared what would be a certain client's last dinner.

_Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh— _

"Why the concern?" He raised an eyebrow as her question; she usually didn't speak too much.

"Please don't answer my question with a question, Kabuto-sensei." The way her innocent green eyes and sweet voice complimented one and other when she talked wasn't nice. Kabuto hated it. Orochimaru had succeeded all too well with her. The older medic nin had no idea how her body had managed to mature so well in this dreadful place, where they could hardly have a filling meal. And when he remembered back to when she first joined them he would have never thought so too.

_Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh— _

"Orochimaru-sama offered to take me outside today." She feigned excitement well too.

"You know it's raining." He answered simply. She shrugged.

"I just barely get to talk."

_Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh— _

He didn't blame her. He'd be the same if he had to kill every person he spoke to also. She amazed him in so many ways; even in the two years that Orochimaru and he had trained her she never said a word of refusal as long as Uchiha Sasuke was mentioned even though she had not seen him. He wondered if her sense of time was slightly off sometimes. But he knew that she knew precisely how long had passed since she last saw him down to the second.

_Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh— _

He looked at her, green eyes focused on the task at hand, as the muscles on her slim arms flexed with each grind she gave the herbs with the mortar and pestle.

Outside, it had started to stop raining, pouring droplets of water, splashing through everything that comes across them.

As if it it stopped crying for her. As if mocking her. As the last drop resonates through the lair.

Telling her she was alone, that she didn't need the pity of others anymore.

It didn't matter. To her, each passing day was just another day closer to being able to see him again.

**.**

"Is there a new mission Orochimaru-sama?" A honeyed voice asked. Sitting down, facing her mirror- she held a small tube of maquillage in her small hand. Her short, thin white dress was almost blending to her sickly pale skin.

"Do you want to see Sasuke-kun again?"

The red lipstick dropped from her suddenly fragile hand and smeared down her dress, leaving a blood like trail from her neck down.

His lips twisted into a malicious smile.

"I take it that it's a yes."

She knew that smile.

"What… what do you want me to do?" She turned so that she faced him, her dress rising slightly from the movement.

"What you normally do." He answered as if nothing.

"You want me to seduce," She paused, searching for a reaction from him- to test if he knew exactly what he was saying. "and kill Sasuke-kun?"

"No, no, not kill. You don't even need to seduce. Just get close to him."

"For... for what?" The old snake was definitely planning something. Normally she wouldn't care. But this was related to Sasuke.

"Nothing. You just let Sasuke-kun worry about it."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. L o s t and F o u n d**** —**

"Sasuke-sama. You should prepare for the village meeting tonight." The Uchiha heard one of the servants assigned to him say.

Slipping on his robe he inwardly wondered if he should really go. Missing the meetings were not a big deal, he did it often. Nobody cared- and if they did, nobody dared mention it to him.

But he certain felt a need to go tonight, a deep sense of melancholy.

He closed the door behind him.

There was nothing else to do anyway.

As he reached the door to the main room where the meeting was usually hosted, he found himself wondering if he went to the wrong room. But with his memory, he knew he didn't.

Tonight was just different. The daimyos and the potential clients of Oto were just nosier than usual and the typical bloodied scent of the room was only slightly more floral and feminine.

Slightly more familiar.

_Where do I know this from?_

**.**

His dark eyes were scanning her from head to toe.

From her darkened and outgrown pink hair, her porcelain skin that could now match his in paleness, her glassy green eyes now slightly rimmed with black due to lack of exposure to sunlight. He clenched his fist at how he couldn't stop his eyes linger at her curves, her thin waist that his arm could easily wrap around, or her legs that were exposed almost fully from her attire.

He had not been as focused on anything as much as his revenge until she showed up during his whole stay in Oto. How, or why she was here didn't even register through his mind.

_Dammit!_

His fist clenched even tighter.

Orochimaru liked the scene very much, his prized vessel looked intrigued by what he had beside him. As soon as the raven-haired young man entered through the door and took a seat next to him, his eyes had not left what was standing by his side. The two years of training her along side Sasuke had not been wasted at all.

"Do you like her Sasuke-kun?" The boy continued to stare at her, lips parting slowly, but no word coming out of his mouth.

The girl could not hear Orochimaru speak, too focused on her role at hand, to ensure that all her clothing- if she could call it that- did not fall.

"She's my new toy. Isn't she a doll? She'll be yours soon." Orochimaru ran his hands through her soft long hair and stroked her snow white skin. She smiled serenely down at the men below their platform who were attempting to look under the thin robe that threatened to fall with every step she took.

"Doesn't it excite you that this could be what you might receive tonight?" The daimyos of Oto cheered below where they. Lustful eyes staring straight at her.

Young, inexperienced… sinful. The perfect sin. Green eyes looked up from the crowd. The raven-haired boy's breathe hitched ever so slightly.

"Sakura?" Sasuke rasped out angrily. It was so soft, so out of character for him.

The girl snapped her head towards him; she had not noticed that he was there. Inwardly, Sakura wanted to cry; she had waited for him for so long. She didn't want them to be reunited in this scenario. But for some reason she was content.

She was happy just to be able to see him.

Sasuke glared at the two. He expected more from her. This wasn't the girl who loved him. She always, always, loved him. It was her- her that was the one who always begged for his presence, her that continuously sought after him.

And now, now that he is within her reach, she doesn't run into him like she would have before? Embrace him tightly as she had done so many times before?

A blow to his ego. He- disgusted, gave the slightest of sneers at the girl. She must have noticed, because her eyes widened and became slightly watered. Reflective and glassy.

Just like a doll's.

.

_"Sasuke…"_

No 'kun'.

Her voice was thin, calm and sickly sweet- everything he didn't want her voice to be. He closed his eyes briefly, savoring the sound of her voice. The effect was drug-like. An intoxicating bliss. Her green eyes- the only thing still real, still true, looked directly at him and he felt betrayed, why did she have to follow?

.

_"I… I—_  
><em>Sasuke—"<em>

She whispered. He heard.

.

_"I… only you…"_

He looked at her, why didn't she just spit out what she wanted to say?

.

_"Sasuke … I lo-."  
><em>

He tilted his head to look at her and she flinched at what she saw- or what she wanted to see.

Hope. Hope was hidden in those dark eyes.

.

_"… I love—"_

.

Orochimaru's outstretched tongue licked her neck and she shuddered, becoming silent. The girl looked trapped, defeated… abandoned.

The avenger's chest clenched ever so slightly.

"Be quiet Sakura-chan, you wouldn't want Sasuke-kun to find you annoying know would you?" he whispered into her ear. She saw no reaction from Sasuke. Only she could hear. Of course- her voice was only slightly louder than a whisper, but the snake would surely have heard exactly what she was saying. Exactly what she was going to say.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I wouldn't taint what would be yours." And as she shudders again, all the younger Uchiha's worries drowns, and he only wants her- her to shudder at his touch.

_Fuck!_

**.**

She would kill him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Finally a new release~ did you think I was going on hiatus again everybody? ^^  
>I've just been away planning this ;3<p>

This story will be dealing with teenage hormones (muahahaha), and will have explicit themes and scenes, and I highly recommend everybody being 15+ before they decide to read this (I'm 15… so yea- that's the age I'm limiting this to).


	2. Chapter 2

_Everybody must seem crazy if you see deep enough into their minds._

**.**

** **—** d o l l** **—**  
>Look me in the eyes,<br>and tell me you want me to die.  
>And I'd die for you.<br>I'd kill for you.  
>I'd love for you.<p>

**— ** I only live _for you_ **—**

**.**

**Be a little more**

**g**

**e**

**n**

**t**

**l**

**e**

.

Sasuke didn't understand why he felt so angry.

So Sakura was here in Sound.

So she was kept as a entertainment doll for Oto's daimyos and investors.

So she was ignoring him.

He didn't care.

….

So why was he so angry?

Maybe it was that blonde haired girl latching to his arm. He didn't know- his eyes were focused on Sakura.

Sakura, who was busy currently entertaining young men- plural, who came near her on orders either from their gold-digging parents or cheating fathers, hoping to win the favor of Orochimaru through her… instead of approaching him. Ironically, she was probably what Orochimaru was using to filter the crowd for potential business partners.

Sasuke wasn't an Uchiha for nothing. He was no idiot. He knew exactly how she was here and what she was doing.

He understood that she still loved him. There was no need for words; deep inside of her eyes it had been clear of her feelings towards him.

But he couldn't control his anger. He didn't understand why she had to make this is difficult for him. Why did she have to be so willing to give up everything for him? He couldn't give her anything.

A cold bitter laugh escaped his lips, scaring the blonde girl near him- who inched away slowly back to her parents.

Maybe this was his punishment? To die of guilt.

A melodic laugh awoke him from his thoughts and his closed eyes searched for the rosette once again. It scared him that he actually felt relief when he saw that she was merely talking a few maids. And it relieved him that she was still true- still_ Sakura._ To know that she was only wearing a mask in front of everybody.

Including him.

A sharp pang hit his chest.

But he continued to marvel the sight he couldn't until now, even though she was not showing her smile for him. He smirked.

_At least she got rid of those bastards. _

"Sakura-hime!" He cringed at the pet name that came from the blue-haired girl's thin, high-pitched voice. Honorifics were bad enough.

"I heard that you and Kabuto-sama were together! Did Orochimaru-sama put you two together? You guys could be like- the medic couple!" Her eyes shown and he inwardly cringed even more.

"Right, right! Yuna-chan said that you two were having a really deep discussion in the medicine room the other day!"

His smirk disappeared.

"Rumi-chan said that she even saw you two kiss when you looked him right the eyes and whispered something to him. Apparently it was one of those really really romantic scenes!"

Fists tightened unconsciously.

"Where you slowly turned your back to look up at him and you stared deeply into his eyes and the gap in between slowly-"

Teeth clenched.

"Stop! Stop! Aoi-chan! What are y-!" Sakura waved her hands in front of her, slightly flustered- before she was cut off by a sharp _clang_ of cups. But it was enough to release his anger anyway.

…Why was he angry again? He decided that he wouldn't care ever since he cut off those bonds. Nether less- it was soothing. Her voice was enough for him to wake.

He averted his attention over to the earlier sound, not surprised to find a smirking Orochimaru.

"As you all know… tonight is a little _special_." Orochimaru remarked, gesturing for Sakura to walk closer to the stage. Wolf whistles exploded through the room.

"Unfortunately I had already decided that Sakura-chan is going to be given to someone tonight." He paused, pretending to evaluate the crowd for potential 'partners' for her.

"As you all know- my apprentice is Uchiha Sasuke." The disappointment was obvious, businessmen flipped over tables and young men made multiple explicit verbal complaints. The tall long haired man ignored the chaos and grabbed Sakura's arm pulling her towards him.

Him?

And it rang in his head again. What he had said before.

_"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I wouldn't taint what would be yours." "Uchiha Sasuke."_

Orochimaru smiled- those sickly smiles that always looked too evil. Too inhumane.

"Enjoy."

And he threw her at him.

.

.

.

As the avenger lowered the girl onto his bed and sat down promptly next to her, he noticed that his normally rock hard bed under him suddenly felt softer and gentler- someone had probably changed his bedding before he came back.

_Tch- so he knew I was going to put her on the bed._

As he brushed a few strands of deep pink hair off her face. Sasuke didn't know when he last got to see her face so close to his. It was almost mocking that he could only see her now- in her blacked out state. Orochimaru apparently didn't think that he could drop her.

But he had.

He caught the girl at first of course. Even if just out of reflex- it was basic catching despite Orochimaru's (purposely) horrible throwing, not too mention she was light. Very light.

But when he heard her squeak slightly as they touched, and he saw that her ample cleavage was pushed against his hard chest and he felt her legs drape over his arms…

He dropped her.

On her head.

He smirked- he would need to train Sakura in her reflexes if he got the chance.

She looked so much more mature compared to two years before. Her eyes had widened slightly, her nose had rose and her lips – he didn't know. Because she still had that habit of pouting slightly when she slept as she did the years back.

Not that he didn't grow either. Heck, he was probably a whole head taller than her now.

"Sasuke-sama! We're coming in." Oddly enough- he was once again interrupted in his thoughts by females, females entering into his chambers to clean.

_How convenient._

He quickly jerked up from his position of leaning down towards her sleeping figure and stood up- because their previous position would not have been misinterpreted at all.

"Come and dress her." Uchiha Sasuke roughly yanked the pink haired girl closer to the edge of his bed, closer to several maids that entered through the door. Orochimaru's rough throwing- or his failed catching from before had torn and damaged Sakura's dress.

"Sakura-hime!" He winced as he heard that voice from before coming from the crowd of maids. That blue-haired girl Sakura was talking to- who was she again? Aoi or something?

"She's alive." He said as he sat back down on his bed. They were acting like he killed her or something, staring at him with eyes as wide as saucepans and their mouth slightly parted, like a fish out of water in his opinion. Unattractive. Apparently they didn't know that Sakura was currently _his_ from their outrageous reactions.

Picking himself up from his bed, he gave the seemingly frail girl another glance before he headed towards Orochimaru's room.

"What do you want Sasuke-kun?" a gray-haired medic nin greeted him instead of the man- or snake, that he had been searching for.

"I need to see Orochimaru."

"Hm? Has Sakura-chan been bothering you?' Sasuke hated when other asked him questions, he hated the use of honorifics with her name and he hated it when people hit the nail on his problems. But he hated Kabuto in general.

"I don't need to answer your questions." He deadpanned.

"Were you looking for me Sasuke-kun?" the wet sound of licking finished off the question. No doubt who that was.

"Why is Sakura here?

"Sakura-chan came on her own will- if it's been bothering you. She probably arrived before you too." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, the news may have surprised him, but it still didn't answer his question.

"I gave her to you thinking you might like a new training partner- you've never had a female training partner have you? It would be good experience. I even personally trained her for you."

"A training partner." He repeated. Of course- what did he expect? What did he want to hear?

_Whore-?_

_Slut-? _

_Sasuke-kun! _

_**l o v e r ?**_

"I doubt that Sakura-chan would mind if you wanted her aid in _other purposes_ though."

"What?" How excited Orochimaru was to see that his response was immediate.

Then it hit him. Wouldn't that be exactly what that bastard wanted? A future heir of sharingan, someone who he could personally train from childhood to become powerful- the perfect container, someone like what Orochimaru wanted to be _their child_.

He wanted them to have _sex_.

_Bastard!_

No wonder they took Sakura. If Orochimaru wanted to give him a female training partner- there were loads in Sound. But Sakura was probably the only girl he ever had something close to an actual relationship to.

Sasuke didn't doubt that they probably knew how he felt about the rosette too- they had observed him ever since Itachi's betrayal after all.

Even more the reason to take Sakura to Sound for them wasn't it?

He swore under his breath.

Just when he decided that he would cut off all bonds.

.

.

.

"Sakura-hime!" A maid called out as Sakura began to regain consciousness. The girl had a worried expression on her face- looking as if she were about to cry.

"Aoi-chan, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, she touched her throat out of habit when she heard how husky and dry her voice was.

"I thought- I thought you weren't going to wake up!" a sniffle followed and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the naivety of the 7 or 8 year old.

"Silly girl- I won't die just because someone dropped me." And suddenly memories from before rushed back into her head. And she tried to evaluate her surroundings.

_Where's Sasuke-kun?_

"Where am I?" she asked when she saw that the room was black and only had the bare necessities and several maids lined up against the wall in there with her. Definitely not her room.

"… And who dressed me?" and motioned at her dress, made scruffily out of what looked like bed-sheets.

"Eh-? This is Sasuke-sama's room. Your dress was made by her-" she pointed at one of the older maids.

"We only had the bed-sheet and our hair pins to use as needles and Sasuke-sama told us to dress you… so…" Sakura understood when she saw the state of her last dress; a big tear ran across its abdomen area, looking as if a wild cat had tried to devour it. Half the shoulder was torn too.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"We don't know, we saw him go out after we came in."

"Why are you looking for me?" Sasuke's deep and masculine voice resonated through the room as it contrasted sharply with the high tones of the girls.

He turned to close the door- taking his time to turn the knob and lock the door as he felt her gaze linger on him. Then he opened the door again after a moments thought.

"Get out." He said, still staring intently at the door.

"Get out?" Sakura tilted her head in confusion. But standing up anyway. She didn't even know her way back though!

"The maids." He corrected, turning back to face her.

Of course, hearing an order from someone with a higher position than theirs- a considerably higher position, they all quickly scurried out of his room and continued to their next post, but not before they all gave Sakura a worried or pitiful glance, and maybe a silent wish of good luck or two.

After making sure that the maids were no longer near them, he gestured for the standing girl to sit back down. Calmly taking a seat next to her, his body weight shifting the mattress and slightly lifting the girl next to him.

Strangely enough, he was the first to start the conversation.

"Why are you here?" He thinks he already knows because Sakura was never a shallow person that would lie about her feelings, but things change and people change and he doesn't want to give himself false hope that she may still love him after everything he had done to her.

"Because I love you. I want to be with you. I'd do anything for you, and they offered me a chance." She faced and smiled at him, her face lit with happiness and life that he had not seen ever since he came to Sound.

"Even come to Oto and be treated like _this_?" he recalled the scene from earlier in the night. And he feels anger rising within him as she nods.

Why was she so self-less? Why couldn't she understand how important she was?

"Don't you know that they're just using you?" He grabbed her shoulders roughly, squeezing so hard he might have dislocated on of them.

"Mmm." And she nods again, and Sasuke understands- despite being assigned to him, she never questioned Orochimaru or Kabuto because she didn't care. She didn't even know why Orochimaru had chosen her.

"Sakura," he angles his head slightly and let's his bangs cover his eyes, despite not being embarrassed, the awkwardness would be hard for Sakura to stand if she saw his face.

"Orochimaru brought you here because he wants heirs. Heirs of my sharingan."

"… Orochimaru wants us to… reproduce?" Sakura asked timidly, and then gave a curt laugh after a moment of trying to decide whether she should be embarrassed, or confused by the situation.

"But why would you fuck me?"

Her use of vulgar words that she would never have learnt of if she had stayed in Konoha doesn't bother him, because- unknowingly, what she would say next would break his heart.

"You don't even like me," She looked into his eye, the certainty in her green eyes rubbed salt into his wound.

He never thought that a smile could look so sweet and heartbreaking at the same time.

"Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

**A/N:**  
>I know, I know- the Sasuke focus-ishness is boring you…<br>I've read way too much Sakura-centric fics, with Sakura being the one hopelessly in love and Sasuke slowly turning in- but isn't denial so much more fun? XD

Anyway, basically if you're confused here's the run-down:  
>Sasuke loves Sakura. Sakura loves Sasuke.<br>Sasuke wants Sakura to stop loving him. Sakura never thought that Sasuke ever liked her.

As with all my other stories that are newly started. I don't plan to start writing them until I receive at least 15 reviews on the first chapter, but this was actually typed along with the first (which is why it was released so quickly), it's just so I can set my priorities on what stories to update first- so yea~ review if you want an update quickly- even if I don't get any I'll still update (no worries!) just maybe not as quickly as my other stories.

Lots and lots of denial will be in future chappies~ brace yourselves XP


End file.
